Conventionally, the X-ray apparatus for round visit, since this apparatus is 400kg or more in weight, has traveling motors. The X-ray apparatus for round visit is movable driven by the motors. By operating to and fro a lever handle provided for the apparatus, the motors can rotate to cause forward and backward movements. When it is desired to slow down such X-ray apparatus for round visit, the motors are placed in a deceleration state by returning the lever handle to a center position. Such apparatus includes a bridge circuit (see FIG. 4), and driving and deceleration control of the motors can be carried out by ON/OFF control of switching elements Q1-Q4 of the bridge circuit (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Incidentally, a brake lever is attached to the lever handle in order to stop the apparatus completely. When the brake lever is released, brake lever input is inputted to a CPU. Electromagnetic brakes are attached to traveling drive wheels, and the CPU outputs a brake drive command to the electromagnetic brakes in response to the above brake lever input. Consequently, the traveling drive wheels connected to the motors are completely locked by the electromagnetic brakes, whereby the apparatus can stop even in a sloping position. Therefore, in order to cause the apparatus to travel, the operator first grips the brake lever and displaces the lever handle in a traveling direction (forward or backward), and when stopping the apparatus, returns the lever handle to the center position, and releases the brake lever.